


Meteorite

by rohpsohpic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Filming, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Meteor, Normal Life, Pre-Apocalypse, Science, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life, Time Skips, Unconventional Format, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohpsohpic/pseuds/rohpsohpic
Summary: The gist of Soonyoung and Seokmin’s relationship is simple: Soonyoung is a decent grandson, Seokmin is an amateur filmmaker, and the world is set to end by catastrophic collision with a comet. Things are looking pretty normal for a screenplay.





	Meteorite

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Years & Years song "Meteorite". If anyone is interested, here is my [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/d8a0ybmnvkcbbdbfzojxu4e6a/playlist/0QMrLWfNTBPp5EvuiQdo97?si=x2SK9ABJR8yJcIr_fXTzxw).
> 
> FADE IN:

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The gist of Soonyoung and Seokmin's relationship can be captured in a single anecdote: on the fourth day of preschool, Seokmin brings a battered camcorder for show and tell, and Soonyoung brings a meteorite. They have been friends ever since.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

#### INT. SEOKMIN'S KITCHEN — DAY

#### Soonyoung is eating breakfast. Seokmin is behind the camera, begging him for an interview. The film is grainy and scratched. Soonyoung is not a morning person.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Soonyoung—

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### No.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Soonyoung—

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Shut up.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Soonyoung—

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### I'm eating.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Isn't the third time supposed to be the charm?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### No. Come back when I'm not hungry. Don't you have breakfast to eat?

 

#### Seokmin sets the camera down and exits SEOKMIN'S KITCHEN, returning shortly with a bowl of bibimbap. Seokmin sits next to Soonyoung with his breakfast.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Better?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Better.

 

#### The camera whirs a few seconds longer and ceases.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Except there's more action than that, isn't there? Hmm. Let's say the gist of Soonyoung and Seokmin's relationship can be rewritten like this: Soonyoung's grandmother has made it a point to clutch Soonyoung's hands with both of hers and tell him what a wonderful grandson he is and that she is an old woman who is too afraid to have pride in anything of her own, but she is quite proud of him, and he shouldn't forget it. She says this, and sometimes she is holding his hands, and sometimes she is holding the pouch with the meteorite. Soonyoung doesn't know anything except that there is something sad inside his grandma. Seokmin's visits always make her smile.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

#### EXT. SOONYOUNG'S PORCH — NIGHT

#### Seokmin is filming the stars. The camera pans down to the front door, which is cracked open. We hear the muffled voices of Soonyoung and Soonyoung's Grandmother.

 

#### SOONYOUNG'S GRANDMOTHER

##### . . . was the meteorite . . . this close to hitting me . . . young . . . kept it safe all these years . . . can you keep it safe, Hoshi?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Yes, I can . . . coolest . . . borrowed . . . you shouldn't worry too much . . . grown-up . . . but why are you giving it to me?

 

#### The camera is just beyond hitting the door. This is the most intact surviving film from Seokmin's first camera. We finally catch glimpses of Soonyoung and Soonyoung's Grandmother in the crack.

 

#### SOONYOUNG'S GRANDMOTHER

##### The meteorite is special. You, grandson, are also special. When I look at you, I think the future will be brighter than the past. You give me hope.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### I . . . ?

 

#### Seokmin knocks the door.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Hi, grandma. Is it okay if I keep my camera on?

 

#### SOONYOUNG'S GRANDMOTHER

##### Of course, Seokmin. You are always welcome here.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Thanks, grandma. The stars are really nice out today.

 

#### SOONYOUNG'S GRANDMOTHER

##### I bet they are.

 

#### Soonyoung is holding the pouch.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Fast-forward a few years and Soonyoung has taken to keeping the pouch on a string around his neck. He wears it to school under the collar of his shirt. He wears it home. He reads about space. He studies. Seokmin has taken to making short films with the neighborhood as the backdrop. Sometimes, Seungkwan stars. Occasionally, Mingyu wanders in to cohost. One day, they discover that their quiet, book-savvy classmate Wonwoo can act and offer him a few leads. During breaks, Soonyoung likes talking science with him. However the gist of Soonyoung and Seokmin's relationship remains as follows: behind every great film is a great crew, and Soonyoung is there just being in Seokmin's vicinity every step of the way, and for Seokmin, that's enough. Outside of his amateur career, Seokmin's favorite subject to film is still Soonyoung.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

#### INT. SCHOOL LAB — DAY

#### Soonyoung is busy with a grape juice can and a long coil of copper wire and an electronics project on a wooden board smaller than his hand. Seokmin is wandering around the SCHOOL LAB, occasionally bringing the camera horrifically close to random objects on the counters. The SCHOOL LAB is empty. Seokmin's wanderings bring him to Soonyoung.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### What are you making?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### What does it look like I'm making?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Uh . . . a stethoscope for a battery. You know, so you can make sure it's doing okay.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Nope.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Oh. That was my only guess.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### It's a radio receiver.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Why a radio receiver?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### We’re teenagers, Seokmin. Don't you ever wonder what adults listen to in the mornings?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### No?

 

#### Soonyoung finally hooks up the copper wire and flips a switch.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### I'm honestly fine just being a kid.

 

#### Soonyoung shushes him. The radio becomes audible.

 

#### RADIO

##### Breaking news . . . after years of investigation, astronomers have determined that the . . . comet . . . is on a collision course with Earth . . . in ten weeks. Don't panic just yet . . . it has been . . . decision to make this information available to the public as soon as possible . . . 99.9% . . . direct hit . . . again, this is in ten weeks, folks . . . don't panic just yet. We now go to Hong . . . with the weather.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### The world is ending?

 

#### Soonyoung turns off the radio. Seokmin's first camera falls off the table. It breaks.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The gist of Soonyoung and Seokmin's can also be described in this way, then: on the last day before break, Soonyoung and Seokmin find out that the world is scheduled to end. They get Seokmin a new camera.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

#### INT. SEOKMIN'S ROOM — DAY

#### The camera is less grainy than the first. A close-up of Seokmin's eye comes into focus.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Okay, it films. Mic check one, two . . .

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Is it working?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Yeah, it's working

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

You might think that knowledge of the impending apocalypse would change a person. Maybe it does. Maybe it doesn't. Actually, the gist of Soonyoung and Seokmin's relationship goes something like this: on the first day back from break, Seokmin starts a new film, and Soonyoung checks out every book in the school library that has to do with comets.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

#### INT. SOONYOUNG'S ROOM — NIGHT

#### Seokmin is at his laptop. Soonyoung is sprawled on the floor surrounded by stacks of books.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Soonyoung, say hi.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Why did you turn the camera on?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Editing is exhausting. I figured we could take a break.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### You and me? Well, it was a good relationship while it lasted, but if you insist—

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### That's not what I meant!

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Sure it wasn't.

 

#### Soonyoung sets down a book.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Okay, so what did you want to talk about?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### I don't know. Your grandma, maybe. How is the meteorite doing?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### It's been doing fine, Seokmin, just like it has been for the last ten years.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Oh. Then um. What about the comet?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### What is this, an interrogation? What, are you worried about a new space rock in my life?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### No, I'm just scared. We're practically adults, but I don't feel like one. I don't think I'm ever going to feel like one. I make amateur films, Soonyoung. That's all I know how to do. And what's the point of all these videos, anyway, if no one is ever going to see them?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### . . .

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### I didn't know you felt like that.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### . . .

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### My grandma lived in a hard time. The world is always ending, Seokmin. The point is to find all the happiness you can in spite of it.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Wow.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Keep making videos. They're important.

 

#### Seokmin keeps the camera rolling.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Hi.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

What is the gist? The gist of Soonyoung and Seokmin's relationship can be a matter of discussion even between the two of them: not only does Seokmin make films, but he has also watched the most movies out of anyone and everyone Soonyoung has ever met. His eyes have stars in them when he talks about films, and it gives Soonyoung no shortage of pride listening to him go on about them. They still have regular movie nights. It's tradition. Despite the common knowledge that the world is going to end, life goes on as normally as it ever does.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

#### EXT. LOCAL MOVIE THEATER — DAY

#### Soonyoung and Seokmin are walking out of a theater splitting a bag of popcorn. Seokmin films the concrete of the sidewalk.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### If we were in a movie, what genre do you think it would be?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### What do I know about genres?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Not much, but you can guess.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Okay, a buddy cop comedy.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### No! I thought you said you didn't know genres!

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### I was wrong.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Sure you were. Alright, entertain me. Why would we be in a buddy cop movie?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Because we work well together. And we're funny.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### But doesn't that apply to romcoms, too?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Mm . . . nope. You're the Watson to my Holmes, Seokmin. We're a team.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### That's a detective story.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Is it?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Yes! Aha, you really don't know genres!

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The gist of Soonyoung and Seokmin's relationship can be put like this: Soonyoung wears a meteorite around his neck, and Seokmin carries feature films inside his heart. Soonyoung has never opened the pouch, not even for show and tell, but he can feel the hard surface of the little rock if he pinches the fabric. Sometimes, when he thinks about the comet, the meteorite feels like it could burn through his chest. Seokmin gives him hugs and tells him that it's okay and that his best is good enough, and Soonyoung gives him his own reassurances and tells him that comets are ice and dust and that he is allowed to be scared but not too scared. They're still here.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

#### INT. NONDESCRIPT CLASSROOM — DAY

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### It's too bad that the world is ending. There are some good things inside it, too.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Yeah.

 

#### The bell rings. Class starts.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe it's none of the above. The gist of Soonyoung and Seokmin's relationship might even be something like this: on the day the world is scheduled to end, Soonyoung holds his grandmother's pouch in his hand, and Seokmin charges the batteries for his camcorder, and they set out for a picnic.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

#### A DIALOGUE AT THE END OF THE WORLD

#### Seokmin sets the camera in the grass. It is a horrible angle, but the microphone works fine at this proximity. The blurry angles of a blanket are visible as the camera automatically focuses.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### You're not wearing the meteorite anymore?

 

#### Soonyoung opens his hand. The pouch is there, closed as always.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### I'm holding onto it. My grandmother gave it to me. It's the most important thing I have of her other than her memory and my name.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### That does sound pretty important.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Yeah. Did I ever tell you why she called me Hoshi?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### No, did you figure it out?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### I did. It means 'star’ in Japanese. She must have thought I was a bright kid.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### I think it means you add light to the world.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Seokmin, when have I ever added light to the world?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### You told me to keep making movies. You made me happy. You made your grandma happy. I don't know. It's not something that we talk about, but I know it. You gave me my camera, the new one I'm using right now.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### After I broke your first one. You loved that thing, Seokmin, and I didn't even think.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### I did. I did love that one, and I think I'm starting to love this one, too. It's always going to be a nice memory, Soonyoung, and that is what I love about it. This, right here? This is another memory.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Except the world is going to end when it ends.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Agh, you're so gloomy.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### So much for being a star.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### No, you're still a star. Stars can be gloomy.

 

#### Soonyoung and Seokmin are wordless when the comet appears, an unfathomably huge rock that blots out the stars with its bleak, pockmarked face and rolls so slowly that it is like watching a great tortoise marching through the atmosphere. It is incredibly slow-moving for a cosmic object, but it is no less breathtaking. Everything else in the scene is diminished in its presence.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### There it is.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Tell me about it.

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Something like that is considered a meteor when it is still in space. If it doesn't burn up in the earth's atmosphere, then it becomes a meteoroid. If it hits the ground, then we have a meteorite.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Not what I meant, but okay.

 

#### They watch.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### It’s so big.

 

#### They keep watching.

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Do you ever wonder if genres can change?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Seokmin?

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### . . .

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### Shut up.

 

#### The stars come back.

 

#### The gist of Soonyoung and Seokmin's relationship can be summed up in one anecdote:

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### Soonyoung?

 

#### SOONYOUNG

##### . . .

 

#### SEOKMIN

##### It missed.

* * *


End file.
